The receiver of a hearing instrument, the component that generates the sound heard by the instrument's user, contains an electromechanical transducer similar to a loudspeaker held within an enclosure. If the receiver comes into physical contact with the inside of the hearing instrument or perhaps another component, vibration generated by the action of the receiver may be transferred to the housing and then to the microphone which would be amplified and provided to the input of the receiver, thus resulting in feedback. A resilient and compliant mount for the receiver can help prevent the creation of such a feedback path.
In one arrangement, the receiver is supported on one side by a semi-rigid receiver tube. A flexible tether having resilient qualities, made from a material such as rubber or an elastomer, supports and anchors the other side of the receiver. Alternatively, studs fashioned from a material such as rubber or an elastomer and projecting outwardly from opposite faces of the receiver and positioned in a cradle on the inside wall of the housing may also be employed.